Le Choix
by Mystyblue
Summary: Histoire écrite par Reens que j'ai traduite : Avant de diriger les guerriers vikings sur une mission aveugle aux portes d'Helheim, Stoïck prend des mesures désespérées pour assurer l'avenir de son fils. Forcer Harold dans un mariage arrangé pourrait être une bonne idée. je sais le résumé est mauvais mais donné une chance à cette histoire.
1. Harold

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient a Reens qui a gentiment accepter que je la traduise en français. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Et How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 1**

Tout a commencé avec la mort de sa mère.

Eh bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Harold Horrib' Haddock III avait toujours pensé à mort de sa mère comme.étant le tournant de sa vie, un tournant pour le pire. Avant la maladie qui a pris Valhallarama, il avait au moins été… normal. C'est après sa mort que sa non-vikingness est apparu.

Il avait encore de vagues souvenirs de son enfance lors de temps plus heureux. Jouer avec son cousin Rustik, Kranedur et Varek. Partager ses jouets avec Astrid et Kognedur. Jouer a la forge, fasciné par le métal, les armes et le feu. Passer entre les jambes de Gueulfor.

Puis sa mère est morte. Et tout à coup, il n'était plus un enfant. Quand il a grandi, les attentes grandir aussi ; il était le seul fils de Stoïk la Brute, le meilleur chefs des vikings que Berk se rappelait avoir eu depuis longtemps. Et quand les attentes ont commencées, le village a voulut qu'elles arrivent.

Dans tous les aspects.

Donc oui, Harold s'est dit que si sa mère n'était pas morte, il n'aurait pas tellement raté tous ses… efforts.

La plupart des problèmes d'Harold se sont concentrés sur les parasites géants de Berk : les dragons. Bien sur, il y avait le fait qu'il était trop maigre, trop petit. Mais la plupart du temps ses problèmes venait des dragons.

Vikings de Berk tuaient les dragons. Le statut d'une personne, sa richesse, sa gloire, tout dépendait de tuer des dragons. L'honneur et le respect et… et _tout._

Harold n'a jamais réussi à en tuer un. C'était bien puisque la plupart des adolescents de son âge n'ont pas encore commencé la formation des dragons et n'avaient jamais non plus tué de dragon. Ce qu'il était de causer d'autres problèmes pour son père, sa tribu lors de chaque raide de dragon avec son désir d'aider.

Comme maintenant, par exemple.

Il se leva et regarda les dragons emporté ce qu'il semblait être la moitié des provisions pour l'hiver. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son père sur son cou, et entendre les murmures de la tribu alors que les guerriers ont commencé a se rassembler autour de lui.

_« Encore Harold et ses bêtises inutiles. »_ Il pouvait presque les entendre.

« Bien mais j'ai attrapé une Furie Nocturne », il a réussit a sortir avant que son père ne l'attrape.

« Pas comme les dernières fois, papa ! Je veux dire que je l'ai vraiment attrapé ! vous étiez occupé et j'ai vu un coup de feu très clair… »

Puis Stoïck a commencé à crier et Harold s'est tu. Il y avait autre chose qui avait changé après la mort de Valhallarama. Harold et Stoïck n'ont jamais été en mesure de communiquer de nouveau.

Il pouvait entendre les murmures de colère de la foule, les ricanements, pouvait voir les regards frustrés. Pouvait sentir la grande déception de son père.

Gueulfor le frappa sur la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se planter comme çà » dit joyeusement Rustik. « Utile ton aide. »

« Je te remercie. Merci. Je voulais tout… », il aperçut Astrid derrière le reste de la bande et sentit la honte ramper dans son cou.

Astrid. Blonde aux yeux bleus, sérieuse, Astrid. Elle était la plus belle fille de l'île, et le propriétaire du seul nom qui n'était pas affreux que Harold connaisse. Et il semblait qu'il l'avait aimé depuis toujours.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, cependant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il pourrait être de la haine, du ressentiment, de la démission, du mépris… ou le tout a la fois.

Le fait qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui comme les autre ne lui remontait pas exactement le moral. Il voulait juste dire qu'il était sous son préavis.

_« Mais il avait touché le Furie Nocturne »_, se dit fermement Harold. Il le trouvera, le tuera et apportera la preuve à son père. Alors toute la tribu lui rendra hommage.

Et il aurait peut-être une chance avec Astrid.

**Premier chapitre traduit ! Les mises a jour seront faite dès que j'aurais le temps. Dite moi ce vous en pensez. **

**Mystyblue**


	2. Astrid

**Malheureusement How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas.**

**Merci à toute les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et on posté un commentaire. Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des commentaires positif. Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Zia Robtd : Oui çà sera une fic Hiccstrid.**

**et maintenant voici le chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Harold avait toujours été renvoyé à la maison quand il s'était déshonoré, avec Gueulfor le suivant pour s'assurer qu'il est bien rentré. Il avait depuis longtemps trouvé un moyen de se faufiler dehors : par la porte de derrière.

Astrid le savait elle l'avait vu le faire au moins cinq fois. Il ne manquait jamais de la surprendre qu'aucun des adultes n'ais jamais considérés la porte de derrière comme un moyen de s'échapper. Il était là, si évident… et peut-être que c'était la raison pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué. Peut-être que le cerveau des adultes fonctionnait différemment de celui des adolescents : plus simple était la chose, plus il était difficiles pour eux de comprendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, comme Astrid se fichait normalement de ce que faisait les autres, elle ne pensa pas à les informer qu'Harold c'était de nouveau échappé dans la forêt. En outre, plus loin Harold est allé, moins il causait de problèmes dans le village. C'était donc une bonne chose qu'il soit parti.

Avec un soupir, elle a esquivé la dernière tentative de Rustik de lui demander de sortir avec lui, en suggérant de faire quelque chose de plus productif. « Allez, les gars, faut qu'on bouge. On doit aider à nettoyer. »

« Je veux juste me recoucher. » annonça Kranedur avec un bâillement.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais t'aider. » déclara avec enthousiasme Rustik, bousculant Kranedur sur le côté, qui frappa Kognedur et la seconde suivante tous les trois ce poussaient et se bousculaient. Varek, qui n'aimait pas les combats, c'est instantanément déplacé loin d'eux.

Astrid aimait faire partie du petit groupe d'adolescent. Mais ils pouvaient être parfois vraiment très immature. Ils n'ont pas pris les choses assez au sérieux pour Astrid. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les laissa.

Sur la place du village, avec Stoïck maintenant parti, les murmures de colère ont éclatés dans les rangs.

« A quoi pensait le garçon ? » une femme a déliré alors qu'elle trainait une charrette en bois derrière elle et enlevait les débris. « Stoïck devrait juste l'attacher et le laisser dans une grotte au prochain raide. »

« Revendiquer qu'il a abattu un Furie Nocturne. Par Thor ! Si çà arrivait, je mange mon casque ! »

« Il essayait seulement d'aider. » dit la mère d'Astrid.

« Il a toujours essayé d'aider ! » cassé un homme plié en deux sous une poutre tombée. « Il aurait maintenant appris à cesser d'essayer. »

« Stoïck est trop indulgent avec le garçon ! »

« Peut-être que çà aurait mieux s'il avait été enlevé ! »

C'était un peu dur. Sentant que sa mère était sur le point de répliquer, Astrid posa une main sur le bras de sa mère. « Maman. Non. »

Sa mère était la seule viking qu'Astrid connaissait qui ne disait jamais du mal d'Harold. Astrid savait que la mère d'Harold et la sienne avait été les meilleurs amis. C'était peut-être la raison. Astrid aimait bien Valhallarama, qui était comme une autre tante mais cela ne la pas empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment envers Harold.

Il essayait toujours de faire ses preuves, entrainant des problèmes dans le processus puis laissant tout le monde nettoyer son gâchis. Et il _n'a jamais compris _la leçon.

Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi fauteur de trouble. Astrid se souvenait de lui comme étant un garçon généreux, très imaginatif, très joyeux avant la mort de Valhallarama et puis Harold cesser de venir chez les Hofferson.

Il avait été un bon ami, et la faisait rire. Il avait toujours été aussi maigre, et elle se souvient frapper Rustik et Kranedur quand ils embêtaient Harold. Puis Harold a commencé a essayé de compensé son manque de muscle avec son grand cerveau, et les catastrophes ont commencé.

C'était comme si il _essayait_ d'aider les dragons a attaquer Berk.

L'ancien Harold lui manquait et elle était fatigué, fatigué,_ fatigué_, de nettoyer derrière le nouveau.

Elle écarta une poutre tombée, il devront reconstruire une nouvelle maison pour la famille Hachtet, et se trouva face à face avec un Terreur Terrible tirant courageusement un seau de poisson qui faisait le double de sa taille. Astrid saisie sa hache et la jeta. Le Terreur est parti juste à temps, laissant derrière lui le seau de poisson, et quelques écailles vertes coincées sous la lame de la hache.

« C'est bien, Astrid ! » explosa une voix.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Stoïck la Brute regardant vers elle. « Euh. Merci… » dit-elle, mais le chef c'était retourné pour parlé avec sa mère.

Argh. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas frappé le Terreur Terrible ?

Astrid détestait les dragons. Sa vie avait été bouleversée depuis que son père avait été paralysé lors d'un raide particulièrement mauvais, il y a six ans. Il avait été entre la vie et la mort pendant quelques semaines. Au moment où il s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes et la petite Astrid de huit ans n'était plus une enfant.

Elle avait pris les problèmes et les responsabilités d'un adulte a huit ans.

Si elle avait tué le Terreur Terrible, elle aurait convaincu le chef qu'elle était prête pour la formation des dragons, et serait admis dans l'anneau de formation. Elle deviendrait la meilleure combattante que Berk n'est jamais vu. Tout le monde savait combien elle serait bonne le moment venu.

Puis elle vengera son père. Chaque dragon qu'elle tuera sera pour lui.

Elle récupéra sa hache et retourna nettoyer et mis Harold Haddock hors de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, fait. J'espère que ça vous avez aimé. Posté un commentaire.<strong>


	3. Rustik

**Hey, je sais, je n'ai pas posté ses deux derniers jours. Mais j'avais beaucoup de travail donc désolé. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps.**

**Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, ni How to train your dragons (Dragons).**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Rustik Jorgenson avait un faible pour la fille la plus canon de toute l'île. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, la réponse serait qu'Astrid Hofferson était _canon_, féroce, excellente avec son arme, et avait il mentionner _canon_ ? Elle était la fille parfaite pour lui, aucun doute à ce sujet. Personne d'autre ne la méritait de toute façon. Les autres garçons de leur âge ne pouvaient tous simplement pas être à la hauteur de Rutik. Varek était gras, et un geek son cousin Harold… eh bien, il était Harold, suffisamment dit. La seule compétition pourrait avoir été Kranedur, mais il le devançait assez pour qu'il ne soit pas une menace.

Pour Rustik, il était le prochain en ligne pour devenir chef, et tout le monde le savait. Parce qu'Harold ne sera certainement pas choisi pour prendre la place de son père.

Astrid ne pouvait pas avoir mieux que Rustik. En ce moment, elle le faisait joué en faisant semblant d'être difficile, mais il savait qu'il arriverait à l'avoir. La seule chose qui pourrait la faire partir était le fait qu'il soit le cousin d'Harold l'Inutile.

Pourquoi il fallait qu'Harold gâche tout ?

Rustik était heureux qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à Harold. Astrid ne pourrait pas se rappeler qu'Harold et lui était lié après tout. Il était musclé, et Harold ne l'était… pas. Il devrait peut-être inventer un nouveau surnom pour son cousin Harold le cure dent. Maintenant çà c'était une bonne idée.

Il ricana intérieurement alors qu'il faisait son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Le chef avait sa maison construite sur la plus haute colline, avec une vue sur tout le village. La maison juste à côté était la maison Jogerson. Un jour, pensait joyeusement Rustik, la plus haute maison serait la sienne.

Il souriait toujours quand il entra dans sa maison et vit son père assis à sur une chaise, triant ses armes. « Eh papa. C'était un super raide, hein ? »

« Fils. Oui ça l'était. Je dois retourner pour une réunion à la Grande Salle, Stoïck à appeler tous les guerriers. » Dit Spiteloutdistraitement. « Tiens. Va à la forge et fait les réparer. » Il à posé des armes pliées, brulées, fondues dans les bras de Rustik. Puis il lança un regarde dur à son fils. « Et ne te moque pas d'Harold quand tu y sera. »

« Mais papa, tu enlève tout le plaisir. En plus, a quoi est bon Harold a part recevoir des moqueries ? » Dit Rustik.

« Tu le regrettera quand Harold deviendra chef. » répondit Spitelout.

« Euh s'il te plait papa. Harold ne sera pas le chef même si toute l'île était morte et qu'il était la dernière personne vivante. » Rigola Rustik.

« Stoïck fera tous son possible pour qu'Harold devienne chef, fiston, » lui dit Spitelout « Le garçon est faible et un fauteur de trouble, mais il a un cerveau, au moins. Qui sait, avec la formation adéquate et le poids des responsabilités, Harold pourrait être en mesure de diriger le village. »

« Oui, je peux le voir tuer des dragons de l'intérieur de la forge, papa. » appela Rustik alors qu'il sortait de la maison et se dirigeait vers la forge. A chaque fois il détestait quand on mentionnait le cerveau d'Harold. Le cerveau de son cousin était dans un autre univers, au sens littéral et cela préoccupait tellement Rustik remplir sa tête de trucs intelligent comme _les connaissances, les possibilités, l'imagination._ Vikings normaux n'ont pas besoin de ces choses alourdissent leurs tête.

La seule autre personne qui semblait réellement comprendre le cerveau d'Harold était Varek. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Kranedur était son meilleur ami.

Astrid cependant, semblait apprécier l'autre univers et les commentaires d'Harold. Dans les rares occasions qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Rustik avait vu Astrid être amusé par les blagues d'Harold. Ou du moins, Rustik pensait que c'était des blagues il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Astrid avait pensé que c'était drôle.

Son cousin n'était pas à la forge. Rustik l'appela plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler que le chef avait envoyé son cousin inutile à sa maison. Eh bien, il supposait que les armes pouvaient attendre. Il les a jetés en tas sur un établi et chercha quelque chose pour laisser une note dessus. Rustik _pouvait_ lire, il avait appris les runes comme tout le monde. Mais il n'aimait pas les écrire. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans la formation et commencer à tuer des dragons. Alors peut-être qu'il n'aura plus jamais besoin de lire et d'écrire de nouveau.

Il est sorti de la forge, vit son père monter la colline ver la Grande Salle, et rapidement le suivit. C'était l'occasion parfaite. Les seules fois où Astrid semblait apprécier Rustik était quand il rapportait les informations qu'il avait entendues à la bande. Il y avait un endroit devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, derrière une des statues, où une fissure dans le bois permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cette fissure. Personne ne donnait d'information à Astrid à part lui.

« Scouts ! Quels sont les rapports ? » il put entendre la voix de Stoïck à l'intérieur et s'installa le dos contre le dos de la statue pour écouter.

« Deux navires perdus, Stoïck, et toujours aucun signes des dragons. » signala quelqu'un.

« Ils doivent être quelque part. Porte d'Helheim est l'endroit le plus proche, ils pourraient être perchés. »

« Tu n'est pas sur ce ça. » cria un homme.

« Ils sont proches, je vous le dis, assez près pour faire de notre île un lieu de chasse régulier. » répondit Stoïck avec assurance « Nous avons eu un raide à quatre reprises cette saison, et l'île est devenue vide à ce rythme, nous n'aurons pas assez de nourriture pour l'hiver. »

« Non pas que les problèmes de ton fils aide, hein Stoïck ? » railla une voix que Rustik reconnue comme celle de Mildiou le Désagréable. Murmures redoublèrent à cette phrase, jusqu'à que Gueulfor leur cria de se taire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un autre raide. Nous avons besoin de faire une nouvelle recherche, une fois de plus, avant de la glace n'arrive. Ou nous en venons a bout ou c'est eux qui viendrons à bout de nous. » dit Stoïck.

« Comment allons nous faire ? Nous n'avons presque plus de bateau, Stoïck, et les guerriers sont faibles. »

« Mettez les hommes dans les défenses. » Stoïck répondit.

« Qu'en est il du village alors ? » cria une femme, « Nos enfants ne seront plus protégés ! »

« Nous formons de nouvelles recrues » dit Stoïck avec détermination.

« Les navires reviennent rarement, Stoïck. » dit le père de Rustik.

« Nous sommes des vikings, c'est un risque professionnel. Maintenant qui est avec moi ? » demanda Stoïck. Il y avait un vague de murmures inquiets et une courte pause. « Très bien, » dit Stoïck « Ceux qui resteront devront s'occuper d'Harold. » Un chœur de « Je suis avec toi Stoïck ! » remplit la salle.

Rustik c'était surpassé cette fois. C'était une grande nouvelle. Les autres seraient ravis de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt commencer la formation de dragons. Bien sur, il faudrait avertir les jumeaux Thortson et Varek que leurs parents allaient partir pour la Porte d'Helheim lors de la prochaine recherche. Son propre père partira aussi. Avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation, il est allé chercher les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le chapitre 3. Je vais commencé a travailler le chapitre 4 et il sera posté Mercredi.<strong>

**A bientôt,**

**Mystyblue**


	4. Harold II

**Salut la compagnie. Je voudrais vous dire que j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire (c'est encore une traduction) et vous pouvez aller la voir sur mon profil. C'est Collège Moderne UA. **

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je ne le fais pas exprès.**

**How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas.**

**Et maintenant l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le Furie Nocturne était plus petit qu'Harold ne l'avait imaginé. Dans son esprit, il avait assimilé la taille du reptile à sa capacité de provoquer de gros dégâts. Cependant, le dragon était plus petite qu'un Vipère normal ou un Cauchemar Monstrueux , si ce n'était un Gronk.

Il était complètement noir, n'avait presque pas de cou, d'énormes ailes de chauves-souris et une longue queue. Il avait aussi de grands yeux qui regardaient terrifié quand il pointa son couteau vers lui.

Et à cause de ces yeux, il l'avait laissé s'échapper.

Pendant un moment, Harold avait été cloué au sol et il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Mais ensuite, le Furie Nocturne c'était envolé sans lui faire de mal, il était trop soulagé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Après cela, quand il est retourné au village, une partie de lui regrettait d'avoir laissé le dragon partir.

Il avait fait sa poule mouillée, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enfoncé lui-même le couteau, mais il aurait pu retourner chercher son père, ou Gueulfor qui était plus apte à l'écouter. Les deux auraient alors tué le Furie Nocturne pour lui. Et il aurait été connu comme celui qui a abattu cette puissante bête. Les gens auraient arrêter de penser qu'il faisait exprès de transformer ses tentatives d'aider en catastrophe. Il n'avait pas eu assez de tripes pour tuer un dragon, mais il pouvait aider. Il avait un cerveau et de la patience. Il pourrait rendre la vie tellement plus facile et_ plus sur_ pour tout le monde sur Beurk. Et à ce moment la, tout les habitants de l'île le respecteraient et tiendraient ses inventions en hautes estime.

Maintenant, il avait à lui seul détruit son avenir dans le village.

Eh bien, au moins, il n'était pas aussi mal chanceux que quand il avait commencé.

Odin, soit déçut par lui. Il s'était effectivement senti _désolé_ pour le dragon. Impardonnable.

Pas étonnant que son père soit aussi déçu de lui. Le fils unique, un faible, un incapable, un fardeau pour la tribu. Comment Harold pourrait devenir chef quand Stoïck démissionnera ?

Rustik pourrait être chef, pensa Harold lamentablement. Son cousin n'était pas le plus brillant des vikings, et _pourrait_ détruire la tribu avec un ordre stupide mais au moins il sortirait comme un _coup_ glorieux. Le _coup_ pourrait aussi être littéral.

Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à la forge il était bon comme forgeron. Et il mourait seul, redouté comme Mildiou, dont la nature antagoniste lui avait valu une maison de l'autre coté de la montagne, loin du village.

Harold était avec ses pensées déprimantes quand il traîna ses pieds sur les marches de la maison. Il a remarqué la lumière du feu dans la cheminée, et essaya de marcher plus calmement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de nouveau face à son père ce jour là.

« Harold » appela Stoïck. Pris a mi-chemin dans les escalier menant à sa chambre, Harold soupira et redescendit.

« J'ai besoin de parler avec toi » dit Stoïck

« C'est bon papa, parce que j'ai besoin de parler avec toi aussi… » Commença Harold, mais Stoïck le coupa.

« Tu vas te marier. »

C'était inattendu. Vraiment.

Pendant un moment il y a eu seulement le crépitement du feu.

« Quoi ? » Harold eut le souffle coupé.

Stoïck commença à parler très vite, comme si il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. « Tu vas te marier, avant que nous partions pour rechercher pour le nid de dragons. Et puisque nous devons partir avant que la glace n'arrive, le mariage sera lors de la fête de Frigg. »

Quoi ? _Comment ?_ N'était il pas censé mourir en célibataire solitaire ? pensa follement Harold. « Papa ! J'ai seulement quatorze ans ! »

« J'ai épousé ta mère quand j'avais le même âge. » répondit Stoïck.

_Menteur_ « Tu as épousé maman quand tu avais seize ans. _Et_ tu avais eu _des mois_ pour préparer, pas seulement quatre _jours_ ! »

Stoïck l'ignora « Tu es le fils du chef. Tu sais que c'est la façon dont fonctionnent les mariages. »

La maison tournait autour de lui. Il se sentait tomber dans un abîme et il n'y avait aucun espoir d'évasion. Plus effrayant, il avait une sensation dans sa gorge qui le menaçait de le faire pleurer. Ce serait vraiment humiliant.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » sa voix coulante de sarcasme cachait sa panique. Cela devait être une fille d'une île voisine, la fille d'une famille sans méfiance qui ne savait pas ce qu'un Harold incapable était. Eh bien, ils étaient sur le point de le découvrir.

« Astrid Hofferson » dit Stoïck.

Le fond est apparu dans l'abîme, et Harold s'écrasa avec un _floc_ désagréable. Il regarda son père dans l'horreur.

« Elle est une belle jeune fille, » dit Stoïck défensivement, « Qu'est ce que tu as contre elle ? »

« Astrid ne va pas… sa famille ne voudras pas… » bégaya Harold.

« J'ai parlé avec ses parents aujourd'hui » répondit Stoïck d'un ton neutre, « Ils ont accepté le contrat. »

« Contrat ? » déglutit Harold « Ses parents ? Qu'en est il d'Astrid ? Aller papa ! C'est Astrid ! Elle ne viendrait pas vers moi même si elle était en feu et que j'étais le dernier seau d'eau de la ville ! »

« Il est de ton devoir de faire fonctionner le mariage » dit Stoïck

Mariage. Avec Astrid. Il avait été son rêve préférer et pourtant impossible. Harold se sentait malade.

« Pourquoi… comment pourrait… Astrid a tellement de potentiel ! _Pourquoi_ ses parents la laisse _m'_épouser ? Astrid la Brave et Harold l'Inutile ? ça n'arrivera pas. »

« J'ai fait à ses parents une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. » dit simplement Stoïck

« Tu leur a fait une offre. » Un frisson glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale d'Harold « Qu'a tu proposer ? »

« J'ai offert de payer les trois parties du cadeau de mariage. » répondit Stoïck. C'était peut-être de la culpabilité, mais il a refusé de rencontrer les yeux de son fils.

Le cadeau de mariage était généralement divisé en trois parties deux étaient fournies par la famille du marié et la troisième, la dote, était fournie par la famille de la mariée. Harold resta bouche bée. Son père avait offert de prendre Astrid en fournissant la dote.

Des années auparavant, lors d'un raide, le père d'Astrid avait échappé de peu à la mort et avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. La maison Hofferson avait perdue beaucoup en prenant soin d'un homme qui ne pouvait plus marcher ou aider sa famille. Alors la famille d'Astrid était très, très pauvre, Harold le savait. Et apparemment Stoïck aussi.

« Attend, papa, » dit Harold avec incrédulité « Tu as réussi à _l'_acheter et _me_ vendre en un coup !? »

« Il n'y a pas de prix que je ne voudrais pas payer pour garantir ta sécurité ! » gronda Stoïck. Dans le silence qui suivit, Stoïck passa sa main sur son front.

« Nous partons dans une semaine. Je prends la plupart de hommes en défenses avec moi. Tu sais les chances que nous revenions des Portes d'Helheim. Si je ne reviens pas… »

« Mais tu reviendras. » déglutit Harold.

« Probablement. Mais si je_ ne reviens pas,_ au moins je saurais que tu auras une chance. Tout… çà » il fit un geste impatient à l'ensemble d'Harold « survivra avec Astrid, ton épouse. Par Thor, le_ village_ entier aura une chance quant tu seras chef, avec la fille Hofferson à tes côtés. »

Il n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, pensa rapidement Harold. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son père pouvait pensé à ce qui se passerait dans un avenir lointain. N'était ce pas le truc traditionnel viking de vivre le moment présent ?

« Rustik pourrait être chef, » dit il sans conviction.

Stoïck soupira « Ton cousin à peut-être le potentiel pour être un grand guerrier, mais il n'a pas assez de cervelle pour remplir le crâne d'un Terreur Terrible. »

Donc Harold n'était pas le seul à penser au manque de cerveau de Rustik. Et rien d'autre ne pourra le surprendre ce soir, il pensa.

« Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu te mari si tôt. » dit Stoïck.

Oh oui, il comprenait pourquoi. Il comprendra également si Astrid aura décidée de l'assassiner demain matin.

Il devait protester d'une manière à le faire changer d'avis, il devait carrément refuser de se marier mais son cerveau était en surcharge d'information et n'arrivait pas à former une pensée cohérente.

« Et il y a autre chose. Ton souhait est exaucé. Formation de dragons. Tu commences demain. Nous trouverons du temps pour les préparatifs du mariage. » dit Stoïck en mettant une hache dans les mains d'Harold. « Tu auras besoin de ça. »

Harold attendit que son père soit rentré dans sa chambre avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche et mettre son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était le quatrième chapitres de l'histoire. Dites ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**Mystyblue**


	5. Astrid II

**Hey, tout le monde ! Je tiens à remercier tout ce qui on lu et qui on poster un commentaire. Plus de 800 vues ! Merci, merci (salut la foule.).**

**Bon on approche du mariage, plus que quelque chapitres. Je m'excuse pour toute les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez mais je fais de mon mieux. **

**How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Astrid courut jusqu'à la falaise, les yeux piquants. Barbe de Thor, elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis le jour où le guérisseur avait déclaré que son père vivrait, il y tant d'année et maintenant elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui montée au yeux.

Stupide Harold. Elle le _détestait, le détestait, le détestait…_

Elle planta sa hache profondément dans le sol et s'assis, le dos contre un rocher, en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Son avenir, si brillant, si prometteur, avait disparu.

« Nous n'obtiendrons jamais une chance comme celle ci de nouveau, Astrid. » Sa mère avait plaidé pour qu'elle comprenne : « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pourrons jamais t'offrir de dot. L'offre de Stoïck est plus que généreuse. Tu ne pourras jamais te marier si tu refuses cette offre. »

Et ses petits frères ne se marieraient jamais non plus, car ils ne seront jamais en mesure d'offrir les cadeaux de mariages. Sa mère n'en avait pas parlée, mais Astrid _savait_. Si… si elle _épousait _Harold, tous les problèmes financiers des Hofferson seraient résolus.

«Harold est un bon garçon, Astrid. Il sera bon envers toi. » Avait plaidé sa mère.

Et son père, autrefois si fort, si grand, un bon guerrier maintenant prisonnier dans une chaise où on l'a installé regardait avec de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

« Au moins, ce n'est pas Rustik. » avait-elle réussit à dire. Elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour empêcher son père de se blâmer.

Alors maintenant, elle était fiancée. Elle allait se marier. Avec Harold l'Inutile, Harold l'Incapable.

Odin, elle allait pleurer, après tout.

« Astrid ? » dit une voix.

Elle se raidit, et essuya la larme qui coulait. « Va-t'en Kogne. »

Kognedur Thorston était la seule autre fille Viking de son âge. Entouré par les garçons, les filles sont naturellement devenues amies. Mais Astrid ne voulait pas la laisser savoir sur elle et… Harold.

Bien sur, demain, toute la tribu le saura.

« Ouais. Quand est ce que ça a déjà marché sur moi ? » ricana Kognedur en venant s'asseoir à coté d'Astrid. «Je t'ai vue de ma fenêtre, et je pensais que je devais venir voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Je peux t'aider à tomber dans la mer, ou t'aider à pousser quelqu'un d'autre dans la mer. » elle aperçut le visage d'Astrid et pâlit. « Es tu entrain de _pleurer_ ? »

Astrid gémit. « Va t'en. Laisse moi tranquille. »

Elle savait que c'était exactement ce que Kognedur voulait faire. Les larmes ne sont pas quelque chose avec lequel les Vikings sont à l'aise. Mais Kognedur était une assez bonne amie – et assez curieuse – pour rester.

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose… à quelqu'un de ta famille ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment. Rien d'autre ne pouvait toucher les émotions d'Astrid comme ça.

_Oui, mon père a été paralysé lors d'un raid, donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, et nous devons prendre soin de lui, et maintenant nous sommes pauvres, et pour sortir de cette crise financière, je vends mon avenir._

« Je vais me marier, » marmonna-t-elle « Le jour de la fête de Frigg. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Kognedur. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Mes parents ont signés le contrat aujourd'hui. » murmura Astrid.

« Euh… hum… » Kognedur s'éclaircit la gorge : « Tu n'es pas… tu sais… en _difficultés, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je… je n'ai jamais… je suis encore une… » Astrid tira ses cheveux « Je ne suis pas enceinte ! »

« Ouf. Contente de savoir ça. » Soupira Kognedur.

Astrid bouillonnait de colère. Enceinte ? Sérieusement ? Ce fut d'_Harold_ qu'elles parlaient ! Certes Kognedur ne savait pas que c'était Harold, mais quand même ! L'idée même d'être… enceinte… d'_Harold _! De _n'importe qui _! … La rendait malade.

« Tu sais, tu _as _quatorze ans, » dit Kognedur, en donnant à Astrid un coup de poing qui était la manière la plus affectueuse des Vikings, « Cela allait arriver tôt ou tard. Je suppose que… ce sera bientôt mon tour, » soupira-t-elle, « J'espère que papa ne va pas me marier avec quelqu'un sur une autre île. Je suis un peu à l'aise ici, sur Berk, » elle fit une pause et se retourna pour regarder Astrid. « Qui vas-tu épouser ? »

Astrid se prépara. « Harold. »

Kognedur ne l'a pas déçut.

« Ha… _Harold_ ? Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle, « Harold _Haddock_ ? Harold l'Inutile ?

« Oui. » dit Astrid lamentablement.

« Tu dois fuir ! » Kognedur agita les bras d'une façon spectaculaire. « Part à Sans-Espoir, ou Mourir Gelé. Je vais t'aider. »

« Je ne peux pas, » l'idée était dangereusement tentante, « Le chef Stoïck a offert de prendre soin de ma famille… tu sais, _financièrement_. Si je refuse le mariage, j'enverrai en l'air l'avenir de toute ma famille. »

Kognedur savait combien était pauvre les Hofferson, tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde compatissait, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui aidait. « Odin. Ça craint. » dit-elle en s'effondrant sur le rocher à côté d'Astrid.

« C'est sur. » marmonna Astrid.

« Eh bien… euh, regarde le bon côté » dit Kognedur en frappant un arbre, « C'est d'Harold dont on parle. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un bon côté. » dit Astrid.

« Il a _peur_ de toi. Tu pourras lui ordonner de faire des choses pour toi tout le temps ! Il n'osera pas te refuser quoi que ce soit. Il sera ton esclave personnel. Et… il travaille à la forge. Alors maintenant, tu auras des réparations et toutes ces belles armes _gratuitement_ ! Kognedur se tourna vers Astrid en jubilant « Et quand tu seras fatigué de lui donner des ordres, il y a toujours le divorce. Il suffit de dire que tu ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. Par Thor, tout le monde comprendra _ça_. »

« Tu fais sonner ça si facile. » dit Astrid

« C'est Harold. Ça _devrait_ être aussi simple que cela. » Kognedur haussa les épaules. « Ne pense pas à lui comme un mari. Pense à lui comme… eh bien, un chiot ! » Elle sourit, fière d'elle. « Tu ne vas pas te marier. Tu vas avoir un chiot à qui tu vas pouvoir donner des ordres, et tu l'auras avec des cadeaux et une maison. »

Kognedur était folle. Ce qu'elle a dit était fou. Mais de toute façon Astrid se sentait un_ peu _mieux.

« Tu pourras rester sur Berk, tu vivras juste dans une maison différente. Hey, peut-être que tu pourras même arrêter Harold de faire des choses stupides. La tribu te sera éternellement reconnaissant. Puis Stoïck reniera Harold et tu deviendras l'héritier à sa place !

« Est ce que tu t'entends ? » ria Astrid.

« Hé, tu as rie. » Kognedur avait l'air contente d'elle, et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Astrid.

« Regarde Astrid. Harold est un incapable totale. Mais au moins il est… _correct, tu sais _? Il n'est pas stupide, et il n'a pas un ego de la taille de Berk. Je pense que… il pourrait faire un bon mari. Au moins, je sais qu'il te traitera bien. »

« Que _ferais-tu _si tu étais mariée à Harold ? » demanda Astrid.

« Je lui ferais faire toute les corvées, masser mes pieds, faire les courses, » Kognedur haussa les épaules, « Je vais monopoliser toute les fourrures la nuit. Le faire dormir sur le sol. Crier sur lui pour un oui ou pour un non. Je veux dire, je serai malheureuse, il pourrait l'être aussi. »

« Tu es vraiment folle. » sourit faiblement Astrid, « Mais c'est une très bonne idée. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Laissez un commentaire !<strong>

**A la prochaine fois,**

**Mystyblue**


End file.
